skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
February 06, 2007
Steve: I'm really sorry, baby. I just lost it. Kayla: Yeah, I know. You've been losing it for weeks. But this time, you didn't get away with it. I want you to do something for me. Steve: Anything, sweetness. What do you want me to do? Kayla: Get help. I've been asking you for weeks, and I need you to do it. This has gone too far. Steve: Baby, I had the MRI. It said there was nothing wrong with me. Kayla: You know that's not what I'm talking about. We agreed that you needed psychiatric help. You said that you would talk to Marlena. Steve: I'm gonna talk to Marlena as soon as I get a chance to -- Kayla: No more stalling. No more procrastinating. I want you to check yourself in to the psychiatric ward of university hospital. Steve: What?! Are you kidding me? There's no way. There's no way I'm gonna turn myself over to a bunch of cranial cowboys at the university hospital. I'm not doing it. Kayla: Well, you know what? You don't have a choice. You either get some help or you rot here in jail. Take your pick. Steve: Well, if leaving here means I got to commit myself to the house that nutjob built, I'd rather just stay right where I am. Kayla: You know what? It's not a nuthouse. Steve: Okay, whatever it is, it's still a lockup, baby. At least in here they won't be grilling me about my lousy childhood while I'm weaving little pot holders. Kayla: You know what? This is not funny. Steve: I'm not laughing. Kayla: You know what? I'm not buying your devil-may-care attitude anymore. I know that you are as worried about what's going on inside of you as I am. And you know what? As much as I had hoped that these episodes would just go away, they're not going away. In fact, whatever's going on inside of you is getting worse, to the point that it's out of control. You are out of control. Steve: Wells only got what was coming to him. Kayla: I don't care about him. What if the next time this happens, that person didn't have it coming to them? What if it's me? Steve: Baby, I would never hurt you. Don't you know that? Kayla: I don't know anything anymore. Your word -- it means nothing -- not on this subject. Steve: So, what do you want from me? What do you expect me to do? Kayla: I told you what I want. I want you to deal with this. I want you to admit that you have no power over it. I want you to think about me and Stephanie and our life together. Is it worth the price of our future for you to be so stubborn and pigheaded? Steve: Look who's here. Kayla: Benjy. Steve: Hey. What are you doing here, Benjy? Kayla: I read about what happened to you in the paper. I wanted to see if you were all right. Well, that's nice of you, Benjy. Maybe you could talk to this stubborn, bullheaded husband of mine. Steve: She's worried about me. Kayla, would you give Benjy and me a couple minutes alone? Kayla: Sure. Steve: You're worried, huh? So am I. Steve: You don't know what I'm talking about, how this all started with you? You're telling me you don't remember the night we had dinner, all of us together? And that same night, you ran me down at the hospital. I think you put something in my hand, Benjy. And then you know what you did? You kissed me on both of my cheeks, and you booked out of there as fast as you could go. You don't remember that, huh? That's where all this started with me. What was that thing you put in my hand? Do you remember what that was? You don't know anything? Benjy, don't do that. Don't lie to me. I can see you're scared. Somebody obviously put you up to this. Who was that? Look at me. I'm dying here. I need answers or I could lose Kayla -- everything. Now, if either one of us ever meant anything to you, you'll tell me what you know. Steve: You'll tell me everything you know. Good. I'm listening. The thing you gave me was a tarot card -- devil card. You didn't know what it was for. Stefano gave the order. He told you to hook back up with me and Kayla. You'd give me the card at the proper time. Kid, I wish you'd have come to me. I would have helped you. I would have kept you safe. No one safe from Stefano. I should know that better than anyone. Steve: You were threatened. You're afraid something's gonna happen to you or your family. That's why you brought your wife along to dinner that night. You wanted me and Kayla to see what was at stake for you. What about what was at stake for me, for my family? You were hoping that the card was just meant to scare me, that it didn't mean anything? Benjy... the minute you gave it to me, you knew you were in over your head. You got to tell me where all of this is leading. You got to tell me what they're trying to do to me. You have no idea, just like you had no idea about the card, huh? You told me everything -- you swear. Everything? Let me tell you something -- if you're lying to me, I'm gonna tear you apart, you hear me? Kayla: Come on. Haven't you caused enough damage? Stop. Please. Steve: I'm sorry, Benjy. I didn't mean what I said. This is all just starting to get to me. Kayla: I love you, too, Benjy. What did he mean that he was sorry for his part in this and that he hopes that someday you'll forgive him? Steve: He admitted to me that Stefano sent him here. The thing he gave me at the hospital was some kind of devil tarot card. Maybe that's what started all this. Kayla: Oh, God. Steve: Benjy did this, Kayla. He betrayed us. Kayla: I can't help but feel that Benjy must be a victim of Stefano's, just like we are. Steve: I wish there was something I could do to help him and his wife and his little kid. Kayla: Listen, you need to help yourself right now. Steve: What are they trying to do to me, Kayla? Kayla: Steve, you need to get help. Check yourself in to the hospital. Let them put you under hypnosis. Let them help you look for some answers. You know, I, um... I know that you're a proud man and to just turn yourself over to somebody and face the unknown -- it's not gonna be easy. But I want you to know that I am gonna be with you every step of the way. I promise you that. I will do whatever it takes to help you get through this. I love you. Please. Do this for me. Do it for us. Steve: Okay, baby. After the arraignment, I'll... I'll commit myself. Kayla: Thank you. Category:2007